Smallville TLSOK Season 3: Sacrifice
by SmallvilleAU52
Summary: In a Universe where comic book heroes/villains were merely fantasy until the Smallville Meteor Shower of 2012, Doomsday is coming to destroy the human race and beyond. Can the beast be stopped by the Dux-El/Daniel - the Advanced Kryptonian sent to Earth to protect it?Or will he fall before he can become the superhero that the comic book had foretold: Superman?
1. Allies 3x01

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything from Smallville and/or the DC Universe!_

**A/N: Allies 3x01 – Doomsday has been released and Brainiac's plans will have to move forward… without him. Meanwhile, Kara Zor-L's spaceship enters through a crack in space-time to escape to Earth 1.5, before Krypton 2.2 is destroyed.**

**$ SUPER HEARING $**

***Slow-Motion/Slowed-Down Scenes***

**[X-Ray Vision: Skeleton Mode]**

Lorraine: "Previously on Smallville: The 'Lost' Son of Krypton"

_Suddenly, a beam of light shot down towards Vale and lifted him a few inches from the icy ground, much to Vale's shock as he smashed his fists against the containment beam/field that trapped him, only to have them forcibly strapped behind his back by an invisible force._

_"Having a little trouble there?" Daniel taunted from behind Vale._

_"Daniel! What's going on here!?" Vale demanded angrily, as his body was turned around to face Daniel. "Get me out of here! NOW!"_

_"No," Daniel said bluntly with hatred laced in his voice. "Not after everything that you've done… Brainiac!"_

_"YOU'VE FOOLED EVERYBODY FOR LONG ENOUGH! Do it, Jor-El!"_

_At that moment, the features of 'Vale Anilie' started to change rapidly as A.I. Jor-El used the containment beam/field that 'Vale' was currently trapped in to forcibly return to his true form of a 5'11" dark green humanoid android with black outlined facial features and three rather noticeable white circles on his forehead. Once the forced transformation was complete, Brainiac grinned evilly at Daniel and started chuckling darkly._

_"So, it took you this long to figure out my true identity," Brainiac mocked in his somewhat robotic voice. "What gave me away?"_

_"Senora Futuro's last vision," Daniel smirked, folding his arms across his chest. "She showed me the truth..."_

_**The entire world seemed to be on an inferno, as the screams of billions of people echoed in Daniel's extremely sensitive ears, while massive fireballs shot down to the ground and managed to occasionally kill people. However, the fireballs did not come from the something, but rather SOMEONE as Daniel was horror-struck to see what seemed to be Vale throwing the fireballs themselves directly at the people from above and was livid whenever he missed someone.**_

**"**_**Stop, Vale!" Daniel yelled, although it seemed as if 'Vale' could not hear him, as 'Vale' morphed into Brainiac.**_

**"**_**What sort of hero are you if you did not manage to even see through my disguise, let alone stop me from killing everyone you hold dear to you?" Brainiac mocked cruelly, before he zoomed towards Daniel at an incredibly speed.**_

**"**_**Goodbye, Lost Son," Brainiac said and swung a punch at Daniel, who couldn't react in time to dodge/counter it and instead closed his eyes to wait for the pain, only to find himself in once again in Senora Futuro's hospital room as sweat poured down Daniel's forehead. **_

_Daniel took a few steps closer to Brainiac, who just kept on chuckling darkly._

_"Where. Is. Lorraine?" Daniel questioned in a low voice._

_"Why, Lorraine's right behind you, Daniel?" Brainiac stated with a victorious and arrogant grin on his face, which Daniel didn't like at all, as he turned around and was sent flying into one of the Fortress' crystal walls by none other than 'Lorraine' herself._

_"Lorraine! You don't want to do this!" Daniel shouted, while cautiously walking closer to her. "It's Brainiac that's making you do this. Fight it!"_

_"Why would I want to fight it?" 'Lorraine' asked, her voice noticeably sounding less human and more robotic like Brainiac's. "Before I was insignificant and weak, but now… Now, I am part of something that is even greater than you are and ever will be."_

_"No, Lorraine. __Now__, you're a slave to Brainiac!" Daniel argued, before continuing in a softer tone of voice: "But I know that my best friend is still in there somewhere. Please, Lorraine."_

_"You're right, Daniel. Lorraine is somewhere," 'Lorraine' said and then added: "In the grave beside her mother's."_

_'Lorraine' super sped towards Daniel and stopped right in front of him, before pulling out a green kryptonite dagger from her jacket, which caused Daniel to start wincing in agonizing pain as the green kryptonite radiation shined on his newly-blistering face, and pinned Daniel against the crystal wall by stabbing the dagger through his left upper forearm so quickly that Daniel didn't have time to even move._

_"You can't release him, Lorraine!" Daniel yelled warningly. "You can't release General Zod from the Phantom Zone! Millions of people would die and be enslaved if you do!"_

_"Why on this miserable, imperfect planet would we release that insolent Kryptonian general?" Brainiac asked in mock confusion, as Lorraine took out a black crystal from the Fortress' console, which opened a black circular portal at the other end of the Fortress to Daniel's left. "No, I plan on releasing something __much __worse. Something that even the ancient Mayan civilization predicted would arrive…"_

_Daniel could only watch in horror, as he saw a nine-foot-tall, dark grey 'humanoid' monster with almost all of its body covered in multiple bone protrusions and most noticeably blood red eyes that were completely devoid of any emotion, except for perpetual and animalistic rage, who growled ferociously at Daniel once it had made eye contact with him._

_"Say hello to Doomsday, Dux-El," Brainiac smiled in a highly sinister manner._

Krypton 2.2 – House of El Chamber (Earth = 1987)

Krypton's surface was tearing itself apart, as earthquakes ravaged the planet, and caused volcanoes to spew out massive volumes of fast-flowing lava that melted the sophisticated infrastructure of Kandor, while millions of still-alive Kandorians were running all over the city in hysteria, since they knew that the end was coming. Within one of the House of El chambers, a male and female Kandorian were arguing with each other, as parts of the crystal ceiling fell to the ground.

"My dear niece; you must leave NOW!" a middle-aged 6'2" man with messy silver hair and sea-blue eyes ordered to the young woman, Kara, who stood at 5'10" with straight blonde hair that flowed halfway down her back and electric blue eyes.

Jor-El wore traditional white Kryptonian robes with a black outline of the House of El's symbol or rather 'S-Shield' located at the front, while Kara wore a white, skin-tight leotard with very high-cut leg holes and an opening in the chest.

"I'm not leaving you here, Jor-El!" Kara shouted in fierce determination, putting her hands on her hips, before tears started to form in her eyes as Kara pleaded: "We can both escape Krypton together."

Jor-El sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose at the fact that Kara knew that it wasn't possible for the _both_ of them to escape the dying planet, since there was only one ship available and Jor-El was too big to fit within it.

"Kara," Jor-El began, trying to keep his emotions in check as he continued: "It is simply not possible for me to fit two people within the ship-"

"Then I'll stay here!" Kara argued, as tears falling down her cheeks. "The Universe still needs a genius like you, Jor-El! It doesn't need me!"

"NO!" Jor-El shouted in frustration that Kara wasn't getting it. "I am too old, Kara. I have already lived my life, and everything I have ever loved is now in Rao's welcoming arms, all except for Zor-El and Zod! But you… you are young, Kara! You still have a life to live and cherish for many years, so that is why it is _you _that must go within the ship!"

This seemed to be trigger Kara's breaking point for Kara then enveloped Jor-El in a tearful hug, as the sounds of millions of Kandorians screaming filled the city, which made Jor-El reluctantly pull Kara off of him, since Jor-El knew that it was almost time.

"I love you, Kara!" Jor-El yelled, since the sound of the ground shaking beneath them was growing louder every passing second, as Kara entered a crimson-coloured ship in the shape of Kryptonian pentagon from its front, and laid on her back as the ship's front closed up. "Never forget that Krypton will ALWAYS be with you!"

As soon as Jor-El had said this; the ship rose a few inches from the ground, before tilting upwards at a forty-degree angle and then flying up into the sky, smashing through the crystal ceiling of the chamber in the process.

"Farewell… my dear niece," Jor-El smiled sadly, looking up towards the rapidly disappearing ship, before Krypton finally exploded spectacularly like one massive firework of red, blue and yellow (with hints of orange).

Unbeknownst to Kara - since she was conveniently in suspended animation - an extremely wide 'crack' in space-time appeared out of nowhere and engulfed Kara's ship as it approached, sending Kara to not only another time, but also to another universe…

_Smallville TLSOK: Sacrifice (Radioactive – Imagine Dragons)_

_(Beginning Music)_

_I'm waking up to ash and dust,_

**Daniel Li/Dux-El**

_I wipe my brow and sweat my rust._

_I'm breathing in the chemicals._

**Renee Smith**

_I'm waking up!_

_I feel it in my bones! _

**Warren & Janine Li**

_Enough to make my systems grow!_

_[Welcome to the new age!_

_To the new age!] x2_

**Joseph O'Connor**

_Ohohohoh!_

_I'm radioactive!_

_Radioactive!_

Fortress of Solitude – Friday December 21st 2012

Daniel looked on helplessly towards Brainiac, who was slowly walking up towards Doomsday, as if it was a just an average pet instead of a brutal killing-machine. Daniel was broad-shouldered and muscular 'Chinese' teenager, who stood at 6'5.5" with messy jet-black hair and chocolate brown eyes. Daniel was currently sweating quite ferociously with his left upper forearm pinned to the crystal wall of the fortress with a green kryptonite dagger that was slowly and painfully killing him.

"Look at you," Brainiac gasped mechanically in an awestruck tone of voice. "Look at you…"

'Lorraine' momentarily turned her head to glance at Daniel, before snapping her head back to Brainiac and Doomsday – the latter of whom was growling and tightening its hands into fists.

"Are you ready to create the perfect Krypton?" Brainiac asked Doomsday, reaching out to touch its face.

That… was a bad idea.

At that moment, Doomsday used its right arm to grab Brainiac by his torso and lifted him above its head, before mercilessly using its left arm to rip Brainiac in half with no effort whatsoever, as Doomsday roared triumphantly. This made Lorraine zoom towards Doomsday at superhuman speeds in an effort to avenge her 'master', only for Lorraine to be smacked aside through fortress' _thick _crystal wall and knocked unconscious.

"Lorraine!" Daniel panted weakly, since his slight resistance to kryptonite had faded away and Daniel now felt the full agonizing pain of it. "No!"

Unfortunately, Doomsday turns its head towards the dying Daniel and trudged towards him.

"Jor-El… Help me…" Daniel barely managed to plead, as Doomsday grabbed him by his left upper forearm and painfully pulled it through the entire green kryptonite dagger without Daniel losing his forearm, although this still caused Daniel to scream and curse fluently like there was no tomorrow.

On the 'plus' side, Daniel was no longer affected by the green kryptonite and was very slowly starting to regain his energy. However, Daniel still felt extremely tired and weak to the point where he felt as if he could collapse at any second, as Doomsday slammed him against the crystal wall and then smashed its bone-protruding fist into Daniel's face, before throwing to the other end of the fortress.

"Urgh," Daniel groaned with his face bleeding heavily, while he shakily tried to stand back up onto his feet again. "Jor-El!"

There was no reply once again, which only made Daniel feel even more alone, as Doomsday charged towards him at an alarming speed, causing Daniel to roll to the side in order to dodge the monster, which smashed through the thick crystal war and roared in fury at the fact that it had missed its target.

_(Daniel): C'mon, Jor-El! Where are y-?_

Daniel didn't have time to finish that thought, as Doomsday somehow managed to appear right in front of him and slammed him to the icy ground by the neck, making the icy ground crack beneath Daniel's bleeding head.

"No," Daniel choked angrily, while Doomsday's completely blood-red eyes stared directly into Daniel's chocolate brown eyes that momentarily flashed blood-red. "No!"

Using all the strength he could muster, Daniel punched Doomsday's face with his left fist and sent Doomsday flying into the crystals above, before Doomsday fell back onto the ground again. However, once Daniel had punched Doomsday in the face, Daniel felt a sharp pain in _his _face instead of his fist like Daniel expected he would feel, due to the bone protrusions on Doomsday's face and the fact that he was extremely weak right now.

"What the hell?" Daniel groaned, clutching his face painfully with his left hand, while using his right to help stand back up onto his feet again.

Unfortunately, as Daniel barely managed to do so, Doomsday charged towards Daniel with nothing but animalistic rage in its completely blood-red eyes and was almost about to hit him, when something fast managed to collide into Doomsday from the right of the monster and slammed it through the crystal wall. The 'something' that had potentially saved Daniel's life made Daniel gasp in shock, since it was none other than the [reprogrammed] Eradicator, who now looked like the exact clone of Daniel, and was wearing a black tight-fitting bodysuit with a red-lined S-Shield in the middle of the Eradicator's chest. The Eradicator's suit also had a long, flowing red low-collar cape, and wore a special yellow visor.

"Are you in need of medical assistance, Dux-El?" The Eradicator asked, stretching out his hand and helping Daniel up onto his feet again. The Eradicator's voice was still robotic, yet not laced with nearly as much hatred and coldness.

"Nothing that some yellow sunlight can heal," Daniel replied, rubbing his face in pain. "What's wrong with Jor-?"

Daniel didn't have time to finish the question, as the Eradicator used his superhuman strength to push him away from Doomsday's fist. However, ***this sent The Eradicator flying into the Fortress' console* **and caused it to smash into a million pieces in the process, as Doomsday roared savagely towards Daniel.

"Here we go again!" Daniel growled, as Doomsday charged towards him at an unbelievable speed, aiming a punch at Daniel's face, which Daniel had managed to luckily dodge, before punching Doomsday in the chest and sent the monster flying through yet another crystal wall.

Strangely, this punch to the chest made Daniel clutch onto his chest in the exact same place that he had just hit Doomsday, as Daniel gritted his teeth in agonizing pain. Meanwhile, the Eradicator shook his head in order to snap out of his 'daze', as the Kryptonian android shakily got back up again. Unbeknownst to the still-dazed Eradicator, Doomsday had smashed through the crystal wall behind him and was about to bring its arm down onto him.

"Eradicator! Behind you!" Daniel yelled as loudly as he could, causing the Eradicator to quickly turn to face Doomsday, who slammed the Kryptonian android's face into the icy ground with such force that it sent a massive shockwave beyond the entire Fortress, before lifting the Eradicator from the ground by his face, so that the Eradicator was at Doomsday's eye-level.

"No!" Daniel exclaimed furiously, running up to Doomsday at a much slower than usual pace and jumped into the air to punch the monster's face, only to be smacked aside effortlessly by Doomsday into the Fortress' console and further damaging it as a consequence.

Doomsday growled ferociously towards the direction of the unconscious Daniel, before turning back to the Eradicator, and started to crushed the Kryptonian android's face with the its hand, while the Eradicator desperately tried to pry free from Doomsday _without _physically harming the monster.

"Hey!" a female voice shouted from behind Doomsday, which made it turn around to face the new opponent, only to be kneed in the face and inadvertently drop the Eradicator. "Leave. Him. Alone!"

The female turned out to be none other than Lorraine, whose eyes were once again their natural hazel instead of bright green. Lorraine's skin tone was also noticeably less green and looked almost healthy than it had been for weeks. Unbeknownst to Lorraine, kneeing Doomsday in the face also inflicted pain upon Daniel to the point where it managed to make him regain consciousness. This only made Doomsday roar in outrage, as Lorraine performed a forward somersault over it and tossed Doomsday by its shoulders into the fortress' console.

"Daniel! Are you alright?" Lorraine asked in concern, helping 'Daniel' up onto his feet again, while keeping glancing around the fortress for any signs of Doomsday, who had somehow disappeared from the place where it had been thrown.

"Lorraine! I am NOT Dux-El," The Eradicator told her, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Dux-El is over there."

The Eradicator motioned his head towards the incredibly-weakened and limping Daniel, much to Lorraine's confusion towards the fact that there were apparently two of them, as Lorraine rushed over to physically support him. But before Lorraine could even travel half the distance to him, Doomsday had tackled Lorraine at a superhuman speed, much to Daniel's horror as Doomsday grabbed Lorraine by the back of her head and slammed Lorraine's head into its bone-protruding knee, before ***punching Lorraine in the jaw with such force that blood came out of her mouth.* **Thishurled Lorraine into a bunch of smaller, vertical crystals located on the icy ground, which almost impaled her in the heart.

"Eradicator! Open the portal to the Phantom Zone!" Daniel ordered, as Doomsday trudged towards Lorraine with nothing but the intention of brutally tearing Lorraine up into pieces in its completely blood-red eyes. "Open it! NOW!"

"It is impossible, Dux-El!" The Eradicator argued, before super jumping onto Doomsday's back and trying to strangle it in an attempt to prevent it from reaching Lorraine, only to be 'shrugged' off almost effortlessly by the monster. "The fortress console has been shattered to the point where it can NOT safely open the portal!"

All of a sudden, a glowing 'crack' in space-time appeared out of thin air a few meters away from Doomsday, who was just about to apply the final blow to the unconscious Lorraine. The strangely-attractive light that was emitted from the 'crack' attracted all of their attention, especially the attention of Doomsday, who snarled at the 'crack' and cautiously approached it.

"No way," Daniel gasped in awe, since he recognized the crack from the British television series called 'Doctor Who', when Daniel suddenly thought of an idea that could [possibly] erase Doomsday's entire existence. "Eradicator! We can use the crack!"

The Eradicator understood almost immediately what Daniel was implying and nodded in approval at Daniel's idea, as Lorraine began to stir and gradually regain consciousness.

"On three!" Daniel shouted, as both of them got ready. "One… Two… Th-!"

But before Daniel had even finished counting to three, Lorraine had sprung up from the ground and charged towards the distracted Doomsday, much to Daniel's (and even The Eradicator's) horror *as Lorraine mouthed the words – I'm sorry – and disappeared through the crack with Doomsday.*

"No… NOOOO!" Daniel screamed furiously, as tears fell from his eyes at the fact that even though she had managed to make Doomsday disappear through the crack, Lorraine had also erased herself from history, although for some unknown reason Daniel could still remember her and that's what really hurt the most – the fact that he was probably the only one who could. "ARGHHH!"

Daniel collapsed onto his knees, while simultaneously clutching onto his hair, as Daniel felt himself rapidly burn up with rage and then - almost as quickly - become incredibly cold inside.

"Why did you do it, Lorraine!?" Daniel demanded, smashing his fist onto the icy ground and cracked it in the process. "Why the HELL d-did you h-have to…?"

The Eradicator pulled Daniel up onto his feet again, with such sorrow on the android's face that it looked so _alien_.

"Lorraine Evans is gone," The Eradicator stated in a more Daniel-like voice, and put a comforting hand on Daniel's right shoulder. "She will not return."

"Yes. She. Will!" Daniel shouted angrily, shrugging off the Eradicator's arm off of his shoulder, and turned around to face him. "I… I remember her. _You _remember her. Lorraine will return. She has to…"

Daniel bit his bottom lip, in order to prevent tears from falling down his heavily bruised and somewhat bleeding cheeks, as The Eradicator merely stared at Daniel, before shaking his head.

"Dux-El," The Eradicator began cautiously, knowing how 'sensitive' Daniel was right now. "The Universe is a strange place, and most of the time… Most of the time, events happen that we cannot control or foresee, and yet…"

The Eradicator paused momentarily, as Daniel tried to steady his breathing.

"… And yet; there are precious moments that are as precious as they are rare, where implausible events occur that astound even myself. Do you know what they are called, Dux-El?"

"Miracles," Daniel muttered bitterly. "Events that I can't depend on to see my friend again, because you're right. Lorraine won't return. She's gone forever and no-one will know, since Lorraine… never existed."

At this, The Eradicator gazed down to the icy ground, as Daniel trudged over to the top-half of Brainiac, who was smirking victoriously as the green Kryptonian android was lifted from the ground and thrown against the crystal wall by the neck.

"Aw! Is little Dux-El angry at Brainiac?" Brainiac taunted cruelly, before having his head slammed into the crystal wall by Daniel and cracking it slightly.

"You caused all of this!" Daniel yelled furiously, while his eyes unknowingly completely flashed blood-red. "You manipulated her! Tortured her! So, now… Now, I'll torture you!"

Daniel punched Brainiac's face repeatedly into the crystal pillar with as much power as he possibly could, which caused the whole fortress to shake as millions of tiny crystal shards fell from the top of the fortress, as Daniel grunted with each and every earth-shattering punch that made his knuckles bleed with grief.

"Stop!" The Eradicator ordered, before grabbing onto Daniel's left upper forearm, in order to stop him from punching Brainiac again. "Lorraine wouldn't want this!"

"Lorraine doesn't _exist _anymore because of HIM!" Daniel hissed in fury. "Because of ME!"

Daniel delivered one more earth-shattering punch into Brainiac's face, which managed to shatter the entire crystal pillar into pieces, as the top-half of Brainiac fell to the ground with the taunting smirk still on his dazed face.

"Maybe you should see a therapist, Dux-El," Brainiac advised. "With all that anger and self-loathing inside of you."

This almost made Daniel throw another punch at Brainiac, despite the fact that his knuckles were bleeding as heavily as most of his body, if it weren't for The Eradicator's comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Where is Renee, Brainiac?" The Eradicator questioned coolly, crouching down to about Brainiac's eye-level. "What have you done with her?"

"Nothing much," Brainiac answered. "I just erased her memory and dropped her off someplace in Russia."

"Where!?" Daniel snarled angrily, as his eyes were uncontrollably flashing blood-red.

"Don't worry, _Daniel_," Brainiac chuckled darkly. "The Eradicator will definitely be able to find your amnesic ex-girlfriend with a GPS."

Daniel looked like he was almost about to burst in absolute rage, as Brainiac continued to chuckle darkly.

"Tsk Tsk, Daniel. You _really _need to control the Doomsday inside of yourself," Brainiac scolded playfully.

"What are you talking about?" Daniel questioned carefully, while glaring menacingly down at Brainiac.

"Oh, didn't your dear uncle explain your origins to you?" Brainiac asked, as a smirk formed at the fact that Daniel didn't know the truth.

"What about my origins?" Daniel asked in a mixture of rage, grief and curiosity.

"I'm sure that Jor-El will explain EVERYTHING to you, so I don't have to be here to do so," Brainiac reasoned smugly, before both halves of Brainiac teleported out of the fortress in a flash of green light.

"Shit!" Daniel cursed, slamming his fist into an undamaged crystal wall in frustration that both halves of Brainiac had escaped.

"_**Dux-El!" A.I. Jor-El's voice called out with worry. "What happened?"**_

"Nice for you to join us, Jor-El," Daniel remarked bitterly, as he sat himself onto the icy ground.

"It was Brainiac," The Eradicator explained, since he knew that Daniel wasn't up to talking right now. "I will show you."

The Eradicator's irises turned midnight black, as the events of what had just happened were being transferred to A.I. Jor-El's memory in only a few seconds. Once the memory transfer was complete, A.I. Jor-El remained silent for a couple of minutes.

"_**This is… what I have feared would happen," A.I. Jor-El stated in shock at what he had just witnessed. "Doomsday has been unleashed."**_

"But Lorraine…" Daniel paused for a moment and then continued: "… she managed to erase Doomsday's existence from everyone, except for the three of us."

"_**No, Dux-El. Lorraine has merely stalled the arrival of Doomsday, for the atrocity will adapt to its surrounding and one day it will come back via the crack in space-time," A.I. Jor-El explained with fear evident in his usually calm voice. **_

"How is that even possible?" The Eradicator asked in confusion – an emotion that the android was not used to feeling and did not like to feel. "Anything that enters the crack in space-time is erased from history, unless…"

The Eradicator's eyes widened in horror, since he had just figured out why Doomsday could do such a seemingly-impossible feat.

"… Unless, Doomsday's return is a fixed point in time, so it MUST return through the crack or the whole of space-time will-"

"-tear itself apart," Daniel finished quietly, as he stood back up onto his feet again. "When is Doomsday expected to return?"

"_**I do not know exactly when the atrocity shall return," A.I. Jor-El admitted, yet added: "But what I do know is that Doomsday will return within 2013, so we need to be prepared when it does."**_

"But how? I'm no match for Doomsday!" Daniel pointed out in frustration. "For some goddamn reason, I can't even harm Doomsday without inflicting pain on _myself_, which is something that YOU need to explain!"

A.I. Jor-El remained silent once again for a couple of minutes, as the A.I. hesitated to reveal the truth about Daniel – a truth that the A.I. knew would damage, or even potentially destroy a part of Daniel.

"_**I shall explain AFTER you have been fully healed and you have visited your parents, for you are in not fit enough to handle the truth, and your parents are most likely worried about you," A.I. Jor-El told him.**_

Daniel was about to object, before wincing in pain, and then tightly clutched the stab wound located on his left upper forearm.

"Fine!" Daniel hissed, while wincing again and tried to soothingly rub his right knee for comfort to no avail. "Let's get this over with. Activate the Class-O 'Blue-Sun' rays!"

Suddenly, the entire Fortress of Solitude was showered with the rays of a Class-O main-sequence star or 'Blue Sun' down from the ceiling. This made Daniel tilt his head backwards with his eyes closed, while he bathed in its unbelievably rejuvenating warmth and literally felt his serious wounds completely heal with no evidence of any scars left behind.

_(Daniel): Jesus! This feels SO much better than the rays of the Yellow Sun! It feels as if I could have defeated Doomsday in less than five seconds with this power._

By the time the Class-O rays were 'switched off', Daniel stared at his hands in utter amazement at the effectiveness of the rays, before tightly clenching his fists with rejuvenated strength.

"Bye!" Daniel said rather bluntly, and then super sped away with such force that it _seemingly_ shook the entire fortress.

"Dux-El was not the source of the seismic activity that has just occurred 1.23 seconds ago," The Eradicator commented worryingly to A.I. Jor-El. "Yet it would be impossible for a natural earthquake to occur at the Northern Pole."

"_**Indeed," A.I. Jor-El sighed in equal worry. "We shall look into this problem later, but right now; you have to retrieve Daniel's female acquaintance by the name of Renee."**_

"I already know the identity of the female," The Eradicator remarked with a smirk and began to explain: "I was the one who had formulated the idea of using Brainiac to get close to the female by taking the alias of 'Vale Anilie'. Luckily, I had gathered some DNA samples belonging to _Renee_, which means that I should be able to find wherever Brainiac has relocated the female."

"_**Then I suggest that you get to it," A.I. Jor-El ordered in a RELATIVELY kind tone of voice.**_

This made The Eradicator roll his eyes, as this time his eyes completely turn midnight black in an attempt to pin-point Renee's location in the cosmos by using the DNA samples. Fortunately, as soon as The Eradicator had managed to pin-point Renee's location on an island in the North China Sea, he super sped out of the fortress, before flying into the sky and towards the island – unintentionally generating a sonic boom in the process.

"_**I am truly sorry for your loss, Dux-El," A.I. Jor-El said sadly. "And I am truly sorry that you are forced to remember her."**_

* * *

Daniel stood just outside the front door of his home and was almost about to knock on the door, when he stopped himself.

"Not yet," Daniel murmured to himself, before swiftly turned 180-degrees and then super sped towards the place he _needed _to be right now.

Literally a second after Daniel had super sped away from the front door, his father, who had seen Daniel from his bedroom window, hastily opened the front door and cursed loudly in frustration at the fact that Daniel was _right_ there. Warren was a Chinese-American man, who stood at 5'4" with balding jet-black hair, chocolate brown eyes and wore a pair of thick, black-rimmed glasses. Despite all the hard-work and chores Warren did all around the farm, he was somewhat pudgy, but definitely NOT overweight.

"Who was that, Warren?" Daniel's mother, Janine, asked above the staircase.

Janine was 5'0" and like Warren, as she was also Chinese-American and had jet-black hair, but had slightly darker brown eyes compared to Warren.

"It was… Daniel," Warren answered. "Daniel… was here a second ago."

"Where did he go?" Janine asked, confused to why Daniel would be at the front door, and yet not come in. "Is there something wrong? Has something happened to him!?"

"I don't know, Janine," Warren admitted sadly. "Because the _man _who was at the front door looked too old to be my son, and_ that's_… what terrifies me the most."

* * *

Daniel arrived at the doorstep of the Evans Household, and **[checked to see if there was anyone inside the house** **from the top-to-bottom. That's when Daniel noticed what seemed to be a body in – what used to be – Lorraine's bedroom with its head twisted at a hundred-and-eight degree angle],** and easily punched the front door off of its hinges, before he super sped into Lorraine's bedroom to find out the identity of the body.

"No," Daniel gasped at the sight of the deceased Mr. Evans.

Daniel then glanced around what used to be Lorraine's bedroom, which was now had various types of gym equipments in it. However, while Daniel was surveying the room, something on a nearby desk caught his eye – a piece of lined paper with messy writing on it.

"What the hell?"

Daniel approached the desk, picked up the piece of lined paper, and began reading it.

_Daniel,_

_If you're reading this, I'm probably dead by now. If I've caused you or any of your family any harm whatsoever, I am sorry. I am SO sorry for what I've done. I was the one who murdered my father, even if I was being controlled by Brainiac. I have his blood on my hands. I'm sorry that I can't right any more, but I feel the control over my own body is disappearing, so I have one more thing to say:_

_Please don't blame yourself._

_Love,_

_Lorraine Evans_

Daniel clutched tightly onto the piece of lined paper, and took a deep breath to calm his emotions, as he was confused to how this letter still existed yet Lorraine didn't. That confusion was short-lived, as sadness washed over Daniel.

_(Daniel): How can I NOT blame myself for your death? Maybe if you hadn't become my friend in the first place…_

"It wouldn't have made a difference," Daniel argued with himself. "And I'm glad that I was her friend."

Daniel then gazed down at the body of Mr. Evans; since he was still unsure whether or not he should call the police to inform them of the body and give Mr. Evans a proper burial. On the other hand, if Daniel did call the police, it would most likely draw suspicion as to why Daniel was at the house in the first place (they could always find out who had called the police).

However, Daniel decided to call the police, knowing that his iPhone couldn't be traced by the police – thanks to Jor-El's upgrades. Plus, he knew he could just change the pitch of his voice. Once he made the call, Daniel super sped out of the Evans Household and did not look back. Not even once.

Li Residence – (15:24)

Daniel once again arrived at the doorstep of his home, and was about to knock on the front door, when the door was jerked open by Janine.

"Daniel!" Janine cried in joy at the sight of him and hugged him, as Warren rushed towards them.

"Where have you have been?" Warren asked worryingly. "We've been so worried about you!"

At this, Daniel didn't say anything but merely nodded in appreciation for their concern and attempted to smile at them. Despite this, the smile did not reach his eyes.

"Are you all right, son?" Warren asked in concern. "What happened?"

"A lot," Daniel replied monotonously, walking past both Warren and Janine, and headed upstairs to his bedroom.

"He-He's going to fine. Right, Warren?" Janine whispered softly. "Daniel's going to fine. Right?"

Warren didn't know how to reply for he was also immensely worried about Daniel's mental well-being, so Warren answered Janine honestly.

"No; he's not, and he never will be."

* * *

_No matter where Daniel ran and no matter how FAST he ran, he couldn't avoid the gaze of those completely animalistic and blood-red eyes._

"_Stay back!" Daniel growled threateningly, but the eyes just kept gazing at him with perpetual rage._

"_I can't!" a voice identical to Daniel's shouted from afar. "Because I'm a part of you, and you're a part of who I am."_

"_Who's there!? Show yourself!" Daniel demanded, preparing himself for a confrontation, as he glanced around for any signs of movement._

"_Behind you," the voice told Daniel, who froze in fear and then cautiously did so to face none other than… himself!_

_Or that's who – at first – thought he was currently staring at for Daniel noticed that his 'clone' had completely blood-red eyes identical to that of Doomsday's eyes, although there weren't as animalistic._

"_Surprised to see me here," the 'Doomsday-Clone' smirked, which made Daniel clenched his hands into fists in anger. _

"_WHAT are you?" Daniel questioned, narrowing his eyes at the 'clone'. _

"_Humph! Don't you listen," the Doomsday-Clone huffed in frustration. "I… am a part of you, as you are of me."_

"_No, you're not!" Daniel shouted, aiming a punch at the Doomsday-Clone, only for the clone to easily dodge the punch before putting Daniel into a pronating wristlock and using it to hold Daniel's head down against the ground._

"_Yes… I am," the Doomsday-Clone snarled, before letting go of Daniel's left arm. "Whether or you like it or not, but that's not important right now."_

_Daniel glared angrily at the Doomsday-Clone, who was now pacing back and forth in deep thought, as he got up from the ground._

"_What's important is that you get back to the Fortress and find out the truth about us!" the Doomsday-Clone snarled. "So stop your pathetic whining!"_

"_Why don't you just tell me the truth?" Daniel questioned, rubbing his left wrist in pain. _

"_Because I only know as much as you do!" the Doomsday-Clone replied furiously. "We NEED to find out the truth from Jor-El, and why he's hidden it from- ARRGGHHHHHH!"_

_The Doomsday-Clone screamed in absolute agony, as the clone collapsed onto his knees and started to convulse, while bone-like substances suddenly protruded from his body and his skin started to rapidly turn dark grey._

"_No," Daniel gasped in horror, as he watched 'himself' turn into Doomsday before his very eyes. "NO!"_

Daniel sat upright from his bed with sweat dripping down his forehead while trying to desperately slow down his breathing. Daniel then looked over to his alarm clock on the right-side of his bed, noticing that he had slept for just over eight hours.

"No!" Daniel growled fiercely, which caused his eyes to momentarily flash completely blood-red, as he got up from his bed and rushed out of his bedroom.

"I have to go!" Daniel told Warren and Janine, who weren't even asleep in the first place, since they were extremely worried about him.

"Daniel, what's going on!?" Janine asked, not liking the look on Daniel's face at all.

But Janine didn't get an answer from Daniel, who super sped out of the house and towards the Fortress of Solitude., leaving both Warren and Janine in utter shock as well as worry at how their son was reacting.

"You're right, Warren," Janine admitted tearfully. "He won't be all right."

Fortress of Solitude

Daniel arrived inside the Fortress of Solitude, huffing loudly in fury at the fact that Jor-El had kept the truth about his origins from him.

"JOR-EL! WHY!?"

Daniel collapsed onto his knees, as tears fell down from his face and his emotions overwhelmed him. Unbeknownst to Daniel, Jor-El was currently watching him in sympathy, although it wasn't only because of what Daniel had experienced _today, _but also due to the fact that Jor-El knew that (unfortunately) the worst was yet to come for the Advanced Kryptonian. This was why Jor-El had decided to remain silent as Daniel let out his bottled-up emotions.

"Why?" Daniel whimpered, wiping his tears with his sleeve, and got back up onto his feet again.

All of a sudden, a crack in space-time appeared out of nowhere, although this one was much wider than the one that had 'absorbed' both Doomsday and Lorraine. Then, much to Daniel's surprise, a crimson-coloured ship came out from the space-time crack and skidded against the icy ground until it came to an eventual halt in front of him. Once it had done so, the crack in space-time closed up until it disappeared completely.

"What?" Daniel murmured in confusion at what just happened, as he cautiously walked towards the ship for Daniel was convinced that this ship was Kryptonian by its design. "Hello!"

There was no reply.

Despite this, Daniel continued to cautiously walk towards the Kryptonian ship, while trying to also use his x-ray vision to see who/what was inside the ship to no avail.

"Hello! I am Dux-El of Krypton!"

Daniel knew this was extremely risky, but he figured that if there was someone/something inside the ship that was of Kryptonian origin (and hopefully benevolent as well), telling them his name would show whoever was in the ship that he could be trusted. Fortunately, this did indeed seem to do the trick, as the front of the ship opened itself. This allowed Daniel to properly see who/what was inside the ship, only to be shocked to what lay before him.

"No way," Daniel gasped in disbelief. "Kara…"

Kara Zor-L laid peacefully in suspended animation inside the ship with her arms to her sides, completely oblivious to the new universe she now found herself in.

**A/N: Forged 3x02 – Daniel has been inactive as a hero for weeks, so when a meteor-infected woman with the ability to induce lust in males appears to steal the fortunes of the rich, he must stop the woman from stealing the O'Connor fortune. He must also deal with his new Kryptonian 'friend' of Earth 2.2: Kara Zor-L, while learning to trust Joseph O'Connor and himself again.**

**P.S: By the way, Kara Zor-L is in no way related to Daniel, but Kara Zor-El is – although she won't be introduced until season five. Anyhow, don't forget to R&R!**


	2. Personal Issues

**Firstly, I would like to apologize profusely for not updating ANY of my fanfiction for a long time. I have been going through some personal issues in my hectic life, and so it is getting increasingly harder to write fanfiction. Again, I am sorry. **

**Secondly, I would like to inform you that I will not be abandoning any of my fanfics. If I were to do so, I would make sure to personally tell all of you.**

**Finally, I would like to thank all of you from the bottom of my heart for not abandoning this fanfic, despite the fact that I have not updated it for a while. I swear down that I will update my fanfiction as soon as everything in my life has calmed down. Until then, I will try to resolve the issues in my life, and write as much as I possibly can in my limited time.**

**Thank You.**


End file.
